


肖俊／❮醋意❯

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Relationships: 肖俊/你
Kudos: 10





	肖俊／❮醋意❯

ooc预警  
写的很烂预警

//  
肖俊又被他妈妈骂了。

你们这栋楼的电梯坏了，最近回家你都只好走楼梯。你快走到你们那层的时候，刚好在楼道里遇到了正在被训的肖俊。

他背靠着楼道里的白墙松松垮垮的站在那，看起来仿佛一脸认真的在听训，眼睛里却闪过几丝令人不易察觉的不耐烦。

他妈妈骂了几句可能是听到了你上楼的声音，转过头看到你瞬间将笑容堆上了脸，“哎呀，陶桃回来了啊？”

“嗯，阿姨好。”

你点点头有些尴尬，你也能看出来肖阿姨也有丝丝尴尬。大概遇到被人撞见自己训儿子这种情况，没人会不尴尬吧。

她冲你笑了笑转过头压低了声音，用手戳了戳肖俊的头，“赶紧给我分手！”

说完这句话，便跟你打了声招呼下楼买菜去了。

“诶？！肖俊你背着我又交了个女朋友？”等肖妈妈走远以后，你马上一脸愤怒的凑到了肖俊面前。

“没有，我妈弄错了。”

他突然拽住你两边的手，在你没反应过来前把你压在了墙上。

脸上终于比刚才多了些笑意，“怎么，小猪吃醋了？”

你们两的距离很近，他的鼻尖抵着你的鼻尖，呼出的热气全都洒在了你脸上。

你被他戏虐的眼神看的不爽，冷哼了一声别过了头。

拽着你手臂的两只手早就松开，他抬手捏住了你的下巴，将你的脸朝他的方向强行转了过去，嘴唇处一片湿热。

“唔…”

腰侧的软肉被他坏心眼的一掐，你吃痛被迫将嘴张大了些，你被他吻的无力，手拽着他的衣服身体不由自主的下滑，后侧的腰突然被他搂住，从他手掌处传出的热度和你们唇舌交界处一样炙热。

“叫哥哥。”

//  
你和肖俊是什么关系呢？

简单点来说应该是从小一起长大的青梅竹马。

肖俊他们一家搬到你家对门的时候你才上小学三年级，从小学下学回家，6月的天热的让你闷的慌。手里还拿着刚刚和同学一起在小区超市里买的雪糕，跨出电梯门一眼就看到了坐在对面安全通道门口的肖俊。

他们家刚刚搬过来，空调还没安好，楼道里凉爽他爸妈直接叫他搬了张小凳子坐在了楼道口。

你不知道是怎么了，可能是小孩子内心过于纯良，也可能是小哥哥长得太可爱了，你将手里还未开封的另一只准备饭后再吃的雪糕递给了他。

“哥哥，你是新邻居吗？请你吃雪糕。”

他听到你用黏糊糊的声音奶声奶气的和他说话，抬起头看到你的时候，原本热的愁眉苦脸的小脸瞬间有一种春暖花开的感觉。

他的眼睛真好看，一眨一眨的仿佛盛满了潋滟星河。

隔天早上，你就在自己班上看到了新转来的肖俊，然后他被直接安排成了你的同桌。

你每天跟在他屁股后面哥哥，哥哥的叫着他，天天粘着他要跟他一起上学放学，一起玩。

因为老师前一天跟你说了，要好好照顾新同学，多和新同学一起玩，让他尽快融入大家。

肖俊的爸妈前一天也来了你家，让你们好好相处。

但是这些却让肖俊特别烦恼。

因为你老跟在他身后粘着他用黏糊糊的嗓音叫他哥哥，他真的不怎么擅长对付女生，从小到大他几乎都只和男生一起玩，第一次碰到这种情况他真的有些无措。

尤其是班上的其他男生老是在你不在的时候，捏着嗓子学你说话的样子，笑着叫他哥哥。

所以每次在你开口的时候，他都想让你不要再这样叫他了。可是每次看到你水汪汪的大眼睛，肖俊已经涌到喉咙里想说出口的话又会重新咽回去。

然后，他又只好继续每天红着耳朵。

直到某一天，你突然意识到了整天跟在一个同龄男生身后喊哥哥是一件多么羞耻的事情。

从那天开始你再也没喊他哥哥，直接改口成了连名带姓的叫他。

这也导致了你和他交往后，他总是找准了时机让你叫他哥哥，然后在按着你把你亲到腿软。

//  
刚开始交往的时候，肖俊一如既往没让你失望，他简直是完美的给你演绎了一遍什么叫钢铁直男，你甚至都有些怀疑，他告白那天是不是吃错了药。

你们在一起后，刚开始的时候甚至连手都不敢牵。你觉得他比起之前反而变得冷淡了，两个人之间的互动最多到偷偷在楼道里面抱抱、牵个小手。

一直到某一天你实在忍不了了。

因为走楼梯可以多呆一段时间，而且没有人会放着电题不坐，跑来走楼梯。所以你们每次放学回家都选择牵着手走楼梯，然后在楼道里偷偷的抱一会。

和往常一样，肖俊抱完你抬起头来的时候，你突然垫起脚，双手压着他的肩膀凑过去亲了一下他的嘴角。

肖俊呆了一下，他的耳朵瞬间红了起来。

他红着脸，就差头上冒烟了。

接下来几天你们的进度终于达到了亲亲，当然只限嘴碰嘴。

//  
升上了高二后，学校突然给你们增加了晚自习。这天放学后，轮到了你值日，你早上出门的时候就告诉了肖俊，晚上不用等你放学一起走，叫他先回家。

擦黑板的时候你个子矮，怎么都撩不到上面，只能在黑板前跳了好几下。

最后黑板擦被同你一起值日的男生拿了过去。

他红着脸，望着你的眼睛里还带着笑意，“那个，陶桃我帮你吧，你早点回去吧。”

闻言你点点头，冲他笑了下，转过身回到自己座位拿着书包刚走出教室门口，就看到了靠着窗台的肖俊。

“难怪叫我不要等你。”

天色有些暗，走廊里的灯光又灰呼呼的跟不存在似的，黑暗中你看不清他脸上的表情，却也能感受到他生气了。

“不是啊…我擦不到上面，他帮我一下。”

“哦。”

回家的路上肖俊也不说话，牵着手沉默了一路。

路过路边的奶茶店时，你突然停下了脚步。

“我要喝奶茶。”

可能是怕他不同意，你抓着他的胳膊晃了晃他的手，末了还不忘讨好的再叫他一声哥哥。

他突然低下头看向你，“ 那行，你亲我一下。”

你想都没想，凑上去亲了他一口。

可能是马路边没人，路灯渲染的氛围太好了，你没忍住抱着他的脖子，伸出舌头舔了他的嘴唇一下。

肖俊身体一震，立马推开了你。

他的脸上红红的，也不知道是害羞还是生气，手捏着你的肩膀，声音哑哑的，“你和谁学的伸舌头？”

绝了，这个世界上尽然有这么不解风情的憨憨。

//  
你走在路上喝奶茶的时候，肖俊的脸还是有些红红的。他看到你伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的奶渍时，脸上的红晕越发明显了。

你似乎是察觉到了他灼热的目光，抬起头撞上了他的视线，坏笑的晃了晃手中的奶茶，“哥哥，要尝尝吗？”

你明显的感觉到了他的呼吸声加重了，几乎是在你意料之中的，你们在空无一人的小巷子里，你背靠着墙，被他压着和他交换了抹茶味的吻。他吻技太过生涩，牙齿磕到了你的下唇，你呜呜咽咽的呼痛声也被他一并吞入腹中。

甜甜的，又带着点抹茶淡淡的的苦味。

从舌尖蔓延到心间。

就好像打开了肖俊身上的某个开关，他开始找任何时机，逮住你，然后用手托着你的后脑勺强吻你。

如果说一开始是每天只有偷偷摸摸的牵手和抱抱，那么现在的肖俊就是抓住任何可以和你接吻的机会。

比如这天晚自习后，你被留下来做了值日，和你搭档的依旧是上次的男生。

所以在走出教室的时候你一如既往的看到了生气的肖俊。

其实那个和你一组的男生是喜欢你的，只是你太迟钝了没发现。

“又不乖了。”

在你没反应过来前，肖俊突然拉住你将你压在教室的后门处，亲了上来。舌头灵活的撬开你的唇瓣。他的手扣着你的后脑勺垫在你脑后，另一只手在你的腰窝处揉捏了几下。

他吻的很急，你的喘息声被他悉数吞下，来不及下咽的津液被他用舌尖勾住卷入口中。

在你看不见的背面，肖俊睁开眼睛看了眼重新折返回教室的那名男生笑了笑。

他松开你，捏着你的下巴，声音压的低低，又像是刻意般的，“叫哥哥。”

“哥哥…唔…”

他眼中带着肆意的胜利者微笑，往你的身后的窗外又看了一眼。

你被他突如其来的热吻弄的浑身软绵绵的，幸亏他的手托住了你的腰，才让你没有腿软的摔倒在地上。

你的腿被他架在了腰上，校服的短裙被弄的有些上滑，隔着薄薄的布料，你可以感觉到他身体某处明显的变化。他的手不知道什么时候已经附上了你的大腿，烫的你快要化成一滩水。

最后，还是没有进行到最后一步。

他舍不得现在动你，你还小，还未成年。

肖俊低着头看着你坨红的双颊，蒙着雾气的眼睛，被吻的红肿的双唇，他帮你理了理头发和衣领，埋头又在你的颈窝处深深呼吸的好几下。

他的手环着你的腰，你的场地早就被他从教室后门换到了课桌上。脖子上喷洒的热气，让你不安的扭了扭身子。

他喘着粗气，搂在你腰间的手收的更紧了，“别动，抱一会……”

//  
你也不是第一次撞见肖俊被人告白了。

站在他对面的学妹看起来软软弱弱的，而肖俊不愧是他。

他的眉间微微簇起，整个人都透着些不耐烦，“我有女朋友了。”

学妹依旧很善解人意，眼睛湿润润的甚是惹人怜爱，“学长没关系的，我可以等你的，学长我真的很喜欢你。”

你老远就看到她伸手想要去拉肖俊的手臂，肖俊沉着脸与她退开了一大段距离。

“喂！干嘛呢？！”

你走过去直接挡在了两个人中间。

等学妹走了以后，你直接上手掐了肖俊胳膊一下，“肖俊，很受欢迎啊！”

到了晚上，你又被肖俊压在桌子上强吻了。

明明今天是他让你吃醋来着，最后又变成了你被他亲到晕乎乎的。

你气不过。

哼。

要不然让他难受难受好了，反正他现在也不敢动你。

一直到两个人的呼吸变得稀薄，他才松开在你唇舌间的掠夺进攻，来不及吞咽的唾液在两人的唇间撤出了一条暧昧的银丝，他低头又温柔的亲了亲你的嘴唇。

“哥哥…你又硬了诶…”

你的手抓着他的衣角，眯着眼睛故意用大腿蹭了蹭他坚挺的某处。

其实你已经忍了肖俊好久了，与你外表单纯可爱的样子不同，你的心里住着个女流氓。

早在肖俊和你告白前你就想被他按在墙上强吻了，虽然后来你也确实诱导着他这样去做了。

比起和交往之初，原本木讷的狮子座霸道、爱吃醋的本性也被激发了出来。

他的松开禁锢着腰侧的手，一把拽住了你胡乱晃动的脚踝。

修长的手指伴随着你急促的呼吸摸上了你因为热吻而变的湿热的某处。

他眯着眼睛，幽深的眼眸中透露出来危险讯息。

“虽然说你还小，但是用手指应该可以吧？”

手指隔着那层薄薄的布料，对着湿掉的某处轻轻按了按。

“还有，小猪刚刚是在吃醋吗？”

因为情欲泛着沙哑的嗓音，带着热气灼热了你的耳蜗。

“哥哥…不行…”

你脸上的表情可怜兮兮的，眼角的水汽在黑暗中泛着光，内心却隐约透着股期待。

肖俊亲了亲你的嘴角，“那哥哥不进去，蹭蹭总可以吧？”

光蹭蹭是不可能的，你被他用手指玩到全身发热，手脚蜷缩。

肖俊常年玩乐器的指腹上布满了薄茧，他的手指灵活的在你下体内抽插，时快时慢，时轻时重。

体内堆积的快感汹涌而来，一浪高过一浪，一声又一声无助的呻吟从你口中溢出。

“舒服吗？嗯？”

肖俊不是傻子，他早知道你心里在想什么。

他已经忍了太久了。

你走路时故意搂着他的胳膊，在他面前喝牛奶，然后装作不经意的舔掉粘在唇周的奶渍，还有在他家里是每次做他边上时都有意无意的用脚去蹭他裸露在外的小腿…

尽管他每次都红着脸躲开…

你还没回过神来，已经被他从课桌上拽了下来。肖俊背靠着椅背，你的两条腿分开了跨坐在他身上。他腿间硬的发烫的某物正隔着你湿掉的内裤，在你腿心不停的抽插着。

你只能全身软绵绵的靠在他身上，不时的嘴里溢出几声含着哭音的低吟。他的手掐着你的腰，控制着你的身体上下起伏。那层布料仿佛不存在似的，你的体内不断的涌出一股又一股是热的液体，两人紧紧相贴的某处湿滑一片。

肖俊喘着粗气，手伸到你的衣服里，想要解开你背后的内衣扣，奈何解了几次都失败了。

所剩无几的耐心被消磨而光，索性直接将你前面的内衣扯了下来。

他低头凑近含住了暴露在空气里的乳尖，舌尖打着圈绕着舔弄，另一只手掐住了另外一边，用指腹轻轻的拨弄着。

你被刺激的已经快喊不出声音了，脸上挂满了泪水。仰着头，双手无助的抱着他的头，上身下意识的向前挺了挺。

他向上挺动腰身的幅度越来越大，课桌和椅子被撞到发出了不大不小的声音。

好在现在已经放学了，根本不会有人注意到，无人的教室里有人正做着这样羞人的事情。

你被他撞的头皮发麻，水流的越来越多，两条腿好像分的更开了，好像真的被他插进来了一样。

似乎是不再满足这样，肖俊伸手到你腿间将内裤往边上拨了拨，这次干脆直接贴着动了起来。

没了那层阻碍，你甚至可以直接感受到跳动的青胫。肉棒的前端不断的刮蹭到肿立的阴蒂，淫靡的水声从抽插处传来。

你的手指紧紧的扣着他的肩膀，两条腿被撞的不停的打颤。

他的力道和速度越来越快，好几次撞到穴口。

肖俊黯着眼眸伸手抹了抹你的泪，手指碰了碰你的嘴唇，然后伸进了你嘴里，贴着你的舌头搅了搅。

你含着他的手指，嘴里的呻吟声被封锁住，只能时不时的发出几声唔咽。

“宝贝，下次帮哥哥舔舔好吗？”

你被他撞的头晕晕的点了点头，舌头下意识的舔起了他的手指。

下一秒，肖俊哑着声音喊了几句你的名字，腰绷的直直的，闭着眼射了出来。


End file.
